A Poetic Situation
My sixty-second fanfiction. (The school bell rings. It cuts to Mrs. Johnson classroom where Lincoln and his classmates are reading books, Mrs. Johnson rings a cowbell to alert her students) MRS. JOHNSON: Okay, class, we're about to wrap up our English class with poetry. (The students groan an agony at this new lesson) MRS. JOHNSON: Steele down, class. Poetry is a beautiful piece of writing. It expresses heart and emotion in eight well-written lines. (The students then groan in agony once more) LINCOLN: Poetry, it can be boring. It just a bunch if lines and rhymes. MRS. JOHNSON: You'll write a poem and read them in front of the class. LINCOLN: Writing poems? This can be difficut. (At home, Lincoln is in the dining room trying to write a poem, but he has trouble. As he struggles in anger, he broke his pencil. He sighs in annoyance) LINCOLN: This is complicated. Writing poems is hard. Fortunately, I know all ten of my sisters and I know always write poems: Lucy. (Lincoln walk upstairs to Lucy's door and a colony of bats flew under Lincoln, while screaming) LINCOLN: Man, for my eight year old sister, she's creepy. (Horrified, he opens the door and it's empty) LINCOLN: It's empty. Lynn's at soccer practice and Lucy is suppose to be in her room. LUCY: (next to Lincoln) What are you talking about? I'm right here. (Lincoln was surprised as he falls on the floor. Lucy helps him up) LINCOLN: Thanks. I need your help on something. LUCY: My heart can help those who are desperate. What do you need? LINCOLN: Well, in English class, Mrs. Johnson are making us write a poem and to read in front of the whole class. (Lucy is standing there for a few seconds, Lincoln touches her as she falls over, Lincoln helps her up) LINCOLN: So, you help? LUCY: My heart say no. (smiles) But myself say yes. LINCOLN: Sweet! What can we start? LUCY: (Thinking, she gotten something) Meet me in the backyard in ten minutes. TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is waiting for Lucy in the backyard, he walks to under the tree, Lucy pops up from behind him, scaring Lincoln into jumping in the air and hitting his head on a branch) LINCOLN: OW!! LUCY: (helping Lincoln up) Sorry I was late, Lincoln. I was feeding Fangs. LINCOLN: Why are we in the backyard? LUCY: The shade underneath of trees remind me of the bitter dark. Now, I'll take you to a bunch of places for inspiriation. After this, you'll think of those places we've went and you'll write your poem after we finish. LINCOLN: Okay, I see where this is going. Okay, I'll do it. LUCY: Also, Think of good words that rhyme with each other. All poems need to rhyme. LINCOLN: Gotcha, Lucy. LUCY: (smiles) Alright, Lincoln. Pay close attention to your surroundings. (As Lucy is writing in her poem book, Lincoln looks around the backyard, he see's squirrels eating nuts, wind blowing around the two siblings, and leaves are falling off the trees. Lincoln snap his finger and pulls out a pencil and a piece of paper as he begins writing) LUCY: Okay, Lincoln. I've finished my poem. Ahem. Trees. Leaves blowing in the wind. Wind blowing in the horizon. Let's not hope you won't be pinned. Squirrels feeding on their nuts. The shade of a tree, darkness. Let's hope they don't be glutts. Trees. (Lincoln then snap his fingers for Lucy's poem, she smiles) LUCY: (smiles) Thanks, Lincoln. Have you thought of anything? LINCOLN: Yep, (pulls out notepad) I'd written all of it. (Lucy pats Lincoln on his shoulder as the two went back inside) LINCOLN: Okay, that was a good poem, Lucy. (The two then sit on the couch as Lincoln pulls out an Ace Savvy comic and Lucy pulls out a Princess Pony book, as the two begin reading) LINCOLN: I still can't believe you'd read Princess Pony. LUCY: Well, Lincoln, I need a break from the darkness once in a while. I can't let my sisters know about this. LINCOLN: And you'll be embarrassed by the others. LUCY: When the toilet was clogged, Dad and the others were huge jerks to you. LINCOLN: I'd got grounded for a week and I miss my convention. (brighten up) Also, you're the only one who wasn't mean to me. LUCY: It's okay, even if you was teased by our sisters, (smiles) at least we have each other. (Lucy and Lincoln then share a hug, three bats then lands on Lincoln's head, making him nervous) LUCY: No worries, these guys are friendly. LINCOLN: (nervous) Phew. THIRTY MINUTES LATER (At the cemetery, Lincoln and Lucy are walking through it, Lincoln, terrified, glaces around the cemetery as an owl flies over his head, bats from a cave swooped over him, and a snake slithers around Lincoln, scaring him) LINCOLN: Lucy, what we doing here? LUCY: Well, what better than writing a poem is to be at my favorite place: the cemetery. LINCOLN: (terrified) It's so creepy and dark. LUCY: Also, this is where I got Fangs. FLASHBACK TO FOUR YEARS AGO (It's a rainy day in Royal Woods. Lucy is at the cemetery writing poems, she hears screeching from a cave near her) YOUNGER LUCY: A cave! The best place for darkness. (Lucy then went into the cave and multiple bats swooped in above her. However, one of the bats (Fangs) fly back to Lucy, she stick her arm out as Fangs land on it) YOUNGER LUCY: Wow, this one is friendly. (At that exact moment, Lucy then shares her first smile at Fangs) YOUNGER LUCY: Take me home. (Fangs then assemble multiple bats as they rise Lucy in midair. They float Lucy to her home as all the bats fly away, Fangs then fly on her head. The two went inside) YOUNGER LUCY: (smiles) You can stay with me. BACK TO THE PRESENT (Lincoln is in awe at such a great backstory about Lucy) LINCOLN: That was really touching, Lucy. LUCY: Thanks, Lincoln. This is why the cemetery is my favorite place and bats are my favorite animals. LINCOLN: And that's when you first smile? I'm touched by your story. LUCY: Thanks, Lincoln. (She pats Lincoln's head) And speaking of story, I've finished my second poem. Ahem. Darkness. Owls hooting the rainy night. Tombstones and bats around the cemetery. Let's not hope it'll be a fright. I just hope it won't be wary. Darkness. (Lincoln then snap his fingers in amusement) LINCOLN: Terrific. Terrific. Your poems are something. LUCY: My heart leads me to a new poem every day. LINCOLN: (writing everything down) Got everything down. (Suddendly, it rains at the cemetery, making Lincoln and Lucy wet) LUCY: (lamenting) Sigh... LINCOLN: (mad) Ah man, we're wet! Where we go now, Lucy? I need to write this poem. LUCY: (smiles) I know the perfect place. LATER... (Lincoln is walking while Lucy is covering his eyes) LINCOLN: Okay, where are we, Lucy? (Lucy remove her hands off of Lincoln's eyes and they're at the beach) LINCOLN: The beach? I love the beach. LUCY: I do too, Lincoln. Not only this will inspirie you once more, we can get warm too. LINCOLN: Thanks. Lucy. Wait, I didn't- LUCY: No worries, (holding their swimsuits) I'd brought our swimsuits. (The two then went into bathrooms and change into their swimsuits. The two then go in the water, Lucy dives in the water) LINCOLN: Lucy, what are you doing? (Lucy dives back up from the water) LUCY: Looking for sharks. LINCOLN: What are you looking for sharks? LUCY: Two words: Shark Attacks. LINCOLN: How come every time we go to the beach, you always look for sharks? LUCY: Well, sharks are pretty cool and I also see a movie about a gaint shark eating people, (smiles) and it was awesome. (While the two are floating, a shark is swimming in the water, it notice Lucy and Lincoln's legs, mistaking them for fish. As Lucy and Lincoln are splashing water with each other, the latter see's the shark and he swim away, not before grabbing Lucy. The two them swim back to shore) LUCY: Whoa, I saw a shark. Best. Day. Ever. LINCOLN: Yeah, that almost eaten us, Lucy. LUCY: This calls for a poem. Ahem. The beach. Big waves crashing. The beach, it is smashing. Too hot for my and everyone's sake. The warm and sunny day takes the cake. Sand castles and seastars, they're more in the sea. Everyone loves the beach and I hope you agree. The beach. (Lincoln snaps his fingers for, once again, another great poem) LINCOLN: That one was so good. LUCY: Especially, that we went to the beach. (Lincoln and Lucy then high five each other) LATER THAT NIGHT... (Lincoln, in his PJs, is reading the poems that Lucy wrote at the dinner table) LINCOLN: I got it! (Lucy, in her PJs, appears from nowherere) LUCY: Got what? (Lincoln screams in shock at Lucy's presence as he falls on the floor. Lucy helps Lincoln up) LINCOLN: I got the poem, Lucy! Windy and calm in the backyard! Cold and gloomy at the cemetery! And hot and warm at the beach! I've got it! (Lincoln then begin writing his poem really fast, Lucy smiles at this. Lincoln then sets his pencil down, meaning one thing) LINCOLN: It's done! LUCY: It looks like my works here is done. Good night, Lincoln. (Fangs and other bats lift Lucy up, hovering her. As the bats take Lucy upstairs to her room and she got into her coffin. Another thing of bats then take Lincoln upstairs to his room) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Even if those are bats, they're pretty cool. (Lincoln then hop into his bed and went to sleep for tomorrow) THE NEXT DAY (The school bell rings. In Mrs. Johnson's class, Penelope is reading her poem in front of the whole class) MRS. JOHNSON: Go ahead, Penelope. PENELOPE: Ahem. Glasses. Spectacles that people use to see. If you're not wearing glasses, you'll be stuck in a tree. Without glasses, your eyes can be abstract. But with glasses, they're better then contacts. Glasses. (Penelope bows to the class, everyone snap their fingers for Penelope's poem, Mrs. Johnson claps her hands) MRS. JOHNSON: Well done, Penelope! You get an "A"! (Penelope returns to her seat, Lincoln realizes he's next) LINCOLN: (in her mind) Here we go... MRS. JOHNSON: Our last poem reader is... Lincoln Loud. (Lincoln takes out his poem and walk in front of the classroom) MRS. JOHNSON: Go on ahead, Lincoln. LINCOLN: Ahem. Poetry. Poerty is like the cold winds blowing in the air. Squirrels eating their nuts and they'd have to share. If it's hot outside, go under the tree for the shade. Go to the beach, if things aren't arrayed. Warm how there is many grains of sand in the sea. Everyone loves the beach, even you and me. Even in places like the cemetery, it is not that bad. A dark and gloomy place, maybe you'll be glad. Poetry. (Lincoln takes a bow, Mrs. Johnson are in tears at such an amazing poem, she claps her hands as the entire class clap their hands as well, some girls fainted) MRS. JOHNSON: (in tears) That was the most beautiful poem I've ever heard. A+, Lincoln. (Lincoln is happy that his class loved his poem; Unbeknownst to Lincoln, Lucy was watching Lincoln outside of his classroom) LUCY: I'm proud of you, Lincoln. You've written a great poem, and now you succeeded. (sniffs) You may be a better poet than me. (Lucy then sheds a tear in happiness as she walks away) SEVEN HOURS LATER (Lincoln is just exiting out of class as he gets high fives and applause from his students. Some female students even faint once they see Lincoln, he reaches his locker) LINCOLN: I did it. I've written a great poem and the class loves it. Thanks to Lucy. (Lucy appears next to Lincoln, he screams as his backpack fells onto him) LUCY: Fangs, help out my brother. (Fangs and two other bats lifted Lincoln's backpack off of him, Lucy helps him up) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lucy. LUCY: No problem. (At home, Lincoln and Lucy are watching TV together with a few of Lucy's bats) LUCY: Lincoln, I've heard your poem and I'm touched by it. I'm so proud of you. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lucy. But it was you who help me come up with the poem. Even if you're gothic and creepy, you're still a good sister. LUCY: (smiles) Thanks, Lincoln. I love you. LINCOLN: (sweet) I love you too, Lucy. LUCY: I would've write another poem, but my hands are too tired. LINCOLN: Yeah, me too. LUCY: But are your hands too tired for ice cream? (Two bats them fly to the kitchen and they retrieve two buckets of ice cream. They hand them to Lincoln and Lucy, Lincoln has vanilla and Lucy has dark chocolate) LUCY: My heart is sad, but myself is happy. (Lincoln and Lucy pulls out their spoons for their ice cream. Before they dig in, Lucy pulls out a poem) LUCY: I do have time for one more poem. LINCOLN: (pulls out a poem) Me too. LUCY: Ice Cream. A good and delicious treat. It may be cold, but it is sweet. LINCOLN: It was good and exquisite taste. Let's not make this ice cream go to waste. LINCOLN AND LUCY: Ice Cream. (Lucy and Lincoln hugged each other as the two begin eating their ice cream) Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud